Spark
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: Drabble Series - Sam's car hated her, she was sure of it, along with the other strange cars that he was seen with - especially since her fingers kept getting shocked each time she tried to touch them. Too bad that she wanted to look under their hoods to really listen to her gut, and leave them be.
1. Prologue

**Been away for a long time. Sorry.**

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
>Transformers (c) Hasbro?<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the tender age of seven, Kagome Higurashi thought that her mother and father would be together forever; that they would always be with her and her brother, always happy, and carefree. She truly believed that they would live their fairytale lifestyle – modest, but still very happy.<p>

Three months later, that bubble was popped when her father passed away in an accident.

Her mother had them move in with her father at the family shrine. Tears never left her mother's eyes all the while they were there.

A year and four months later, her mother has them move again. This time, to a whole new continent – America.

The apartment they moved into was quite nice, she still had her own room, the smaller room was her brother's, and her mother had the largest bedroom. The living room and kitchen were all one large room, and there as only one bathroom, but it was all in all nice.

A social butterfly, Kagome was eager to meet any kids in the area her own age despite her still learning the English language. She was quick to befriend one Sam Witwicky and one Mikaela Banes.

Her mother, too, came out of her shell, finding a simple job to bring in money for them as their father's life insurance would last forever.

Her mother came to befriend the father of Mikaela.

* * *

><p><strong>This is cross-posted on my AO3 account, The_Lady_Ligeia.<strong>


	2. 1

**I really hate not having internet.**

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
>Transformers (c) Hasbro?<strong>_

* * *

><p>John Marshall school was a good school, but it was easy to tell just who was in what social circle, and who their friends were, potential enemies of their circle. Kagome could float between them quite easily, but she would stick with her step-sister the majority of the time, despite the company that left much to be desired.<p>

In the final class of the day, she sat next to Mikaela, watching as the last person to present brought his stuff to the front of the class.

Her blue eyes watched him intensely, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, as he emptied his bag onto the table, going to speak before Trent flung a paperclip at him from a rubber band.

She gave the jock a dry glare from the corner of her eye.

Her free hand absentmindedly doodled the symbols she could make out from the newspaper that was held up for the class to see before the bell rang once Sam started to talk of an 'Ice Man.'

Closing her notebook, she followed Michaela as they left the classroom after gathering the rest of her stuff, the other students around her talking of a party that was going to be happening at the lake not far from the town.

How fun.


	3. 2

**Too bad my boyfriend doesn't know I have a laptop. I have to hide it from him.**

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
><strong>__**Transformers (c) Hasbro?**_

* * *

><p>It was easy to get Trent to stop at their house so that they could leave behind their school-related items, grabbing what they felt was necessary – a small over the shoulder bag for Kagome, and a touch-up of makeup for Mikaela.<p>

They both gave their mother a quick hug, "We'll be back later, mom. We were just going to go to the lake with a few friends for small get together."

Her hazel eyes looked the two of them over, the silence stretching for a few moments.

She gave a soft sigh, a small smile gracing her lips, "Be safe, and be home by a reasonable time. All right?"

The look their mother gave them had them nodding, and Mikaela was the one to answer for the two of them, "Of course! It's just a way for us to unwind from school finals."

Their mother's smile grew, "I see, well have fun, and no boys are to be brought home."

They looked at each other, and rolled their eyes, "Yes, mama."

Waving to her as she resumed her tidying up of the home, they made their way down the stairs to where Trent remained waiting for them.


	4. 3

**I really hate being Protein C deficient. I bruise a shit ton easier, especially now since I'm stuck on blood thinners for the rest of my life.**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko__ Takahashi_**_  
><em>_**Transformers (c) Hasbro?**_

* * *

><p>The lake was nice, the sun warm, and Trent was an ass, especially since he pushed her into the lake, and playfully threatened to do the same to Mikaela.<p>

Kagome sputtered as she climbed her way out of the water, clothes plastered to her body with nothing to change into, nor really trusting to change even if she did have other clothes to put on with the type of company that's around at the moment.

Her step-sister kept glancing at her from the corner of her eyes as she rung out the excessive water out of her hair and green tank top, opting to pout as she took a seat underneath a tree a safe distance away from Trent and the lake rummaging through her small back to make sure nothing was missing while she was in the water.

Some people who watched gave some laughs, even after she exited the lake, but for the most part, she was ignored.

After a half hour in the sun, she was somewhat dry, but her jean shorts were still damp, and uncomfortable to be in.

Kagome was glad that she had worn sandals to the party.

Making her way over, Mikaela gave her some comfort as she knelt down besides her, "Don't worry, we'll be going soon."

Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes, still seated at the base of her tree, "Good. I didn't want to go swimming today."

* * *

><p><strong>If it isn't apparent at this point, this is a drabble series. And will kind of stick with the movie story lines, but not really.<strong>


	5. 4

**It should be clear that this is AU for _Inuyasha_, as Kagome hasn't been through the well at all.**

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko  
><strong>__**Transformer (c) Hasbro?**_

* * *

><p>She perked up at the sight of the faded yellow Camaro making its way to the road by the lake, grabbed her bag to sling over her shoulder, and the two of them made their way to where it parked. Leaning against a tree that was near Trent's car, they watched as one Sam Witwicky exited the car along with a friend.<p>

Looking at Mikaela, Kagome slowly approached the car while Trent was 'conversing' with Sam as his friend started to climb a tree.

Her fingertips hovered over the body of the car as she bit her lip, eyes wide and taking it it eagerly. If it was one thing that she learned from her step-father, it was the deep appreciation for anything automotive.

Moving to touch the car, static snapped at her fingertips, forcing her hand back as she looked at it inquisitively.

Brushing it off, she looked over the approaching Sam, "Nice car."

The boy looked at her like a deer in headlight as the blond next to him, looked between them. Sam blinked, and stuttered a bit, "Oh, um, oh, yeah, it's my first car. A classic."

She walked by them, leaving the car, "Quite nice for a first car."

He ran a hand through his hair, before leaning against the car, "Oh, ah, well, thanks."

Kagome gave a lingering look back to the car, mentally grimacing as the blond carelessly dove into the front seat through the window, "You're welcome."

Turning back to her step-sister, she watched as she was giving Trent a smoldering glare as he went on about how she couldn't drive his car. Rolling her eyes, she joined her side after Mikaela pushed Trent away, mood completely soured. The two of them started making their way home on foot, at this point in time, not really caring that their house was ten miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate my job.<strong>


	6. 5

**My head hurts.**

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko  
><strong>__**Transformer (c) Hasbro?**_

* * *

><p>"I hate this."<p>

Kagome looked over at Mikaela, noting the easily evident pissed off look on her face, "Hate what?"

Blue eyes locked with her own as her step-sister elaborated, "Being in this situation! When my weakness for tight abs and big arms backfires in my face, and we both wind up paying for it. Like we are now."

The Asian sister sighed through her nose, "It's not your fault."

"I wish it was that easy to accept.."

Kagome put a hand on Mikaela's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, before fishing around in her back to find her cell phone.

"Letting ma know that we're on our way home?"

"Yep."

They continued walking, even as the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck and arms started to stand on end.

When a familiar classic car pulled up besides them, did they slow down, but still didn't look at the driver. Sam made sure to stay with them as he leaned to talk out the window to them, "Hey! You guys need a ride? I'd like to ride you two home.. I-I mean g-give you two a ride to your house!"

They looked at each other, stopping completely, and Mikaela held the door open as Kagome moved the seat forward to get into the backseat before Mikaela put the seat back to sit in the front.

Her hair was standing on end, and Kagome was looking around the interior of the car, biting her bottom lip again as she wanted to examine the entirety of it. Going to put her hand on the seat belt, a shock bit into her fingers again from the metal.

She gave a mental groan, _'Just great.'_

Ignoring the two in front of her, Kagome did what she could to examine the interior of the Camaro. Leaning forward, her eyes locked onto the symbol at the center of the steering wheel, curiosity now peaked.

Her eyebrow as well as Michaela's rose as the stereo started acting up, playing love songs before breaking down, drifting to a romantic spot shaded by a single tree. Kagome watched through the side mirror as her step-sister rolled her eyes, before pulling her hair back as the two of them spoke in unison for Sam to pop the hood.

Eying the metal of the car warily as she got out behind Mikaela to eye the new engine within the old car with a lot of appreciation at the hidden treasure.

Jealousy twisted her stomach as her sister was able to touch the car without getting a shock.

It wasn't fair!

* * *

><p><strong>My drabbles are weird, they can be short, or they can be long. Depends on my mood.<strong>


	7. 6

**Last drabble for the day, my boyfriend's due home. Will do more tomorrow.**

**_Inuyasha (c)_ Rumiko  
><strong>_**Transformer (c) Hasbro?**_

* * *

><p>The first thing that she did was shower the minute that they got through the door, rinsing off the water from the lake before drying off and dressing in her pyjamas. Their home was small, but it was a lovely home regardless, much different from the apartment her mother had had before marrying Mikaela's father.<p>

It isn't too bad sharing a room with Mikaela, they were the same age, and held no shame when it came to changing in front of each other.

Leaving the bathroom, she dropped her clothes in the hamper after making sure that her pockets were empty, and flopped onto her bed, Mikaela already in her night clothes and removing the small amount of makeup that she had on for the day.

She couldn't shake the shock her fingers had experienced. Rubbing her thumb over the tender tips, she looked at the skin with curiosity, but disappointment wormed into her system as there wasn't anything out of the ordinary with her fingers.

Sitting up, she swung her feet over the edge of her bed as Bones intruded into their room, laying down between them on the floor. Mikaela looked at her from the mirror in front of her, "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked at her, from where she was now rummaging through her notebooks and for a pencil, "I just got an urge to doodle, nothing extensive."

"Uhuh. You were doodling in class too."

She shrugged as she located the notebook she had in the history class earlier in the day, "I had to do something with my hands to preoccupy myself."

Kagome flipped to the page with the symbol on it, before putting her pencil to the paper, trying to put the symbol she had seen in Sam's car onto the paper from memory. She bit her lip as her brows furrowed, it didn't quite look the same as what the car had.

She needed to look at it again.

"I wonder how dad's doing.."

* * *

><p><strong>I want more eggs.. Fixed the spelling of Mikaela's name too.<strong>


	8. 7

**Eh, work got in the way of posting, and my phone sucks too.**

**_Inuyasha (c)_**_ **Rumiko  
><strong>_**_Transformers (c) Hasbro_**

* * *

><p>Souta barging into their room the next morning had both girls groaning, with Mikaela pulling the covers further over her head and Kagome flinging a plush toy from her bed at the boy. He pouted and went over to Kagome's bed, tugging onto the blanket to try and get her up, only to go over to do the same to Mikaela when he got no response from the first sister.<p>

"Come on you two! Mom says to get up."

Both of the two grumbled underneath their breaths, one finally flinging the covers off followed by the other one. Mikaela swung her feet off of her bed, while Kagome failed at running her fingers through her hair with a yawn, soon wincing when her fingers snagged on a knot in her hair.

Souta looked in between them, having moved back to the doorway, "Geez, took you two long enough to get out of bed. Mom said that one of you has to watch me today, as she has to do a double shift today."

The child huffed as his two sisters stared at each other in a sleepy silence.

"You're doing it."

"It's your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Had fun going back to the hospital again, only to find out my chest pains were merely from inflammation.<strong>


	9. 8

**At least I can get acces to my laptop to type until six.**

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko, Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

* * *

><p>Kagome grumbled to herself as she terrorized her younger brother by forcing him to go on a bike ride through the city at eight in the morning after having forced them to get up at seven fifteen in the morning on a Saturday.<p>

She could hear him huffing as he tried to petal fast enough to keep up with her.

Glancing behind her, she made a note of the familiar car that belongs to one Sam Witwicky. A smile grew on her face as she looked around for any one else besides her and her brother. Spotting no one, she slowed her pace down considerably before abruptly veering - to which her brother gave a yell, but she ignored it - into the street in front of the car, forcing it to come to a screeching stop.

Her smile faded as she noted through the suddenly tinted windows that there was no one in the vehicle. The sounds of her heart filled her ears as the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms stood at attention.

_'There's no way that's possible.'_

* * *

><p><strong>At least I wasn't man-handled this time around like I was last time.<strong>


	10. 9

**I forgot Souta in all honesty. Sorry.**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko, Transformers (c) Hasbro_**

* * *

><p>The car revved its engine, and Kagome gingerly reached a hand out to place on the hood, but her fingers hesitated and she bit her lips, past experiences flashing in her mind. Her blue eyes looked deeply at the tinted windshield.<p>

Her gaze didn't waver as it rolled back a few feet before moving around her to continue on its course. Kagome could feel her brother's questioning stare, but she ignored it in favour of getting back on the sidewalk./p

The young boy jumped at how abrupt her head snapped up to look at him, "Are any of your friends free today?"

"Uh.. I believe they are, and if not, then they might be playing soccer at the park."

"Good. You're hanging out with them today, got it?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice.<strong>


	11. 10

**Bit of a longer chanpter for you all. :3**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko, Transformers (c) Hasbro_**

* * *

><p>The car was a pain to track, especially as it was no longer at Sam's house. She pursed her lips as she caught sight of it chasing after Sam down the road. Swerving around a honking driver, she slowed to a stop beside Sam after he flipped over onto his back from the uneven concrete. Mikaela and her friends looked at her, and then to Sam. Her step-sister was the first to speak, "That was totally awesome, Sam.."<p>

Kagome offered a hand to the fallen boy, pulling him up as he muttered a pained response to Mikaela. She looked over her bike, and over the pink one, before she looked Sam in the eye the best she could, "Stand on the pegs, and I'll bring you to where you're going."

"I can do it.."

She forced him to look her square in the eye, "That wasn't a negotiable question, Sam. Now hop on."

Face still red from his fall, the teen gingerly did as she said, trying to ignore the staring classmates as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Kagome, pressing his chest against her shoulders and head. He had to bite his lip to keep quiet.

Catching the Camaro out of the corner of his eye, Sam tenses, making Kagome curious enough to try to look back, but the boy catches her head in his hands, "Don't look, go! Go!"

Sighing through her nose, Kagome got them off to a slow start before she started to pick up speed after getting used to Sam's weight on the back of her bike, " You don't need to hold onto my head!"

Letting go of her head, the boy clung to her shoulders, glancing back every now and then at the car pursuing them. He started to try and pray to whatever God was above them, going on an on about 'Satan's Camaro' before the female teen briefly let go of the handlebar to elbow him in the gut, "Shut up, it's not Satan's Camaro."

"Oh really?! Then what is is? What car steals themselves, and then suddenly transforms in the middle of a junk yard?!"

By now, they had traveled underneath the large concrete streets, old and junked cars parked all around the area. Blue eyes scanned the area before an approaching police cruiser had her slowing down. The hairs on her body were standing on end again.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I don't like policemen."

Sam stared at her questionably before his eyes wildly looked around before spotting the approaching car. His mind flashed back to the men back at the station after taking him into custody when he called nine-one-one about his car being stolen, "Back up, back up, back up."

Doing just that, Kagome slowly rolled her bike away from the black and white vehicle, eyes looking around for them to get behind to put anything between them and the car, _'Crap, crap, crap..'_

The man in the vehicle just starred at them before the car lunged forward, slamming into the front of the bicycle, sending Sam flying off the back of it, while pinning Kagome's right leg underneath the frame after knocking her to the ground, the front bumper of the car holding the bike down.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat after a few moments of silence when the police car suddenly started whirring, what sounded like hydraulic brakes letting out air as limbs started to appear from the mass of metal before a robot stood before them, before it slammed it's hand onto the ground, red eyes glaring at the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun right? :D<strong>


End file.
